The invention relates specifically to devices for application in self-defense against assault. The invention described herein employs electronic functions to generate intense flashes of visible light, piercing sound and electrical shock. This invention generates the plural said electrical functions in combination and in generally synchronized manner.
The following citations reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear to be germane to the patent process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,459 Henderson et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,621 Voll PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,711 Larsen et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,861 Rolston
Of these patents, the patent to Henderson et al. appears to be of great interest since he teaches the use of a tubular housing in the form of a police nightstick or baton in combination with an electrical shock feature. The circuit employs regular batteries to power a solid state power oscillator, whose output voltage is approximately 500 volts AC. Two diode rectifiers are used to convert the alternating current to direct current and charge two capacitors. In order for the voltage to appear on probes, gaps disposed between the diodes and the probes must be suitably dimensioned for the capacitor energy to jump thereacross. This jumping effect produces a pulse-like shock of about 1000-1200 volts DC. It should be noted that given a slight drop in battery voltage, due to repeated use, or gradual depletion of the battery, the capacitor's energy would be discharged to a point where it could not jump the gap. By way of contrast, the instant application is distinguished thereover in many ways, most notably that no gap is employed to produce the pulse effect, instead it is performed electronically for greater reliability.
The patent to Larsen et al. provides a nightstick and shocking device in which the circuit uses conventional batteries to power an oscillator whose output voltage is in the range of 1000-1500 volts AC. This voltage is connected to a series of rings and two small blunt probes for delivering the electrical shock. By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to a mechanism that includes an optically focused flashing light, piercing audio alarm and pulsed electrical shock circuit syncronized in such a suitable manner that with the additional components the probes apply a continuous series of electrical shock pulses in the order of 10,000 volts AC. The pulse duration of the electrical shock and low amperage enables the concentration of the shock in a local area. Thus, a series of controlled shocking pulses is capable of being experienced by an attacker, and at regular intervals, for the attendant benefits and functions.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.
Thus the use of individual devices which produce electrical shock, light or sound is known and can be found in combinations using light and sound or electrical shock and light. However no previous device is known wherein pulsed high voltage electrical shock, intense flashing light and continuous piercing sound have been collectively embodied, operated in combination and generally synchronized. It will be shown that the generally synchronized presentation of electrical shock, intense flashing light, and piercing sound provide an effective combination in attacking the senses of the feeling, sight, and hearing and as such would be effective in creating apprehension, confusion and fear of detection on the part of the assailant. In one such configuration the use of tear gas may be used in place of the piercing sound or one of the other electronic functions as an alternative deterrent or may be further included.